Les IV Cycles du Mal d'Overlord II
by MBouillot
Summary: Ceci est une histoire, longue et pénible... Celle, tout d'abord, d'une femme enceinte qui quitte tout ce qu'elle connaît pour bâtir du neuf. Ensuite, c'est celle d'un paria, rejeté par les siens et avides de vengeance. Enfin, c'est celle d'un tyran...
1. Chapter 1

Overlord II: Les IV Cycles du Mal.

Cycle I: La naissance.

Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle bien triste.(ça dépend pour qui)

Devant la Porte des Abysses de Ruboria, les Larbins en armes attendaient... Le vent, léger, soulevait le sable, et les créatures devaient se protéger le visage pour ne pas recevoir de grains de sables dans leurs yeux jaunes et luisants... Les Bruns se trouvaient devant la porte, les Bleus barbotait dans la mare qui faisait face a la Porte de Tour du domaine pendant que les Verts et les Rouges se reposaient tout autour du portail abyssal... Tous les Larbins étaient présent, attendant de voir revenir leur seigneur et maître...

Bigleux, un des meilleurs Bruns, avait veillé a ce que ses congénères soient dans leurs armures noires et bien équipés, pour recevoir comme il se devait l'Overlord... Mais l'attente était longue, très longue...

La chaleur était étouffante, le soleil était encore à son zénith, et tous les Larbins souffraient de ses rayons mordants, exceptés les Rouges... Les Bleus tentaient bien de se rafraîchir en faisant trempette, les Verts et les Bruns, eux, ne pouvaient que se mettre à l'ombre des rares arbres présent ou sous les tentes abandonnées des Ruboriens... De temps en temps, un Brun prenait un seau pour aller puiser de l'eau et en asperger ses congénères à l'ombre, ce qui les soulageait un court moment... Les Verts, par contre, ne supportait pas l'eau, même pour se rafraîchir... Alors, eux, souffraient, en silence...

Cela faisait bien cinq bonnes heures que l'Overlord et ses troupes d'élites avaient rejoints l'Abysse Infernal, et ils n'allaient sans doutes pas tarder a revenir... Comme l'espérait les Larbins...

Mono, un Bleu faisant partie de l'élite, comme Bigleux, veillait aussi à ce que les siens soient présentables pour le retour triomphal du maître, mais en attendant il se trouvait tout au fond de la mare, profitant de son organisme semi-amphibien pour se rafraîchir un maximum...

Braillard et Moqueur, respectivement un Rouge et un Vert d'élite, qui avaient déja pris les mêmes soins concernant la tenue des leurs, comme Bigleux et Mono, prenaient eux aussi patience avec leurs frères, se distrayant de manières différentes...

Alors que Braillard avait organisé un match de "crame-scarabée", Moqueur avait préféré une partie d'osselet entre les Verts, utilisant les nombreux os qu'ils arboraient sur leurs armures...

Du côté des Rouges, le jeu se déroulait bien... L'un d'entre eux devait lancer une boule de feu dans un trou de scarabées pour les faire sortir... Ensuite, c'était chacun pour soi, et le gagnant était celui qui cramait le plus d'insectes sur tous ceux qui étaient sortis... Le seul problème, de taille, c'est que les Rouges n'étaient pas aussi intelligents que les Bleus, et donc comme ils participaient tous au jeu, chacun comptait soi même son nombre de scarabées brûlés... Mais vu leur Q.I très bas, aucun ne parvenait a compter correctement, sans compter que certains étaient assez bêtes pour tirer sur des scarabées déja enflammés, ce qui provoquait des disputes, qui s'achevaient en bagarres...

Chez les Verts, c'était pareils... Les parties d'osselet collectifs commençaient aussi a dégénérées en bagarres générales... C'était surtout parceque des Verts trichaient ouvertement, ce qui ne manquait pas de mettre leurs partenaires de jeu en colère...

Les bagarres chez les Rouges et les Verts dégenérèrent rapidement... En tentant de toucher un de ses semblables, un Rouge brûla la queue d'un Vert... Ce dernier, énervé et après avoir trempée le bout de sa queue dans le bassin des Bleus, retira ses gants à lames pour se précipité sur le Rouge et lui filer une correction...

Les autres Rouges, n'acceptant pas que l'un des leurs soit ainsi traité, firent feu sur le Vert, qui eut le stupide réflexe de se jeter dans le point d'eau pour éteindre les flammes qui commençaient déja a attaquer les résidus de crasse sur sa peau... Cet imbécile, comme ont s'en doutait, se noya à peine les flammes éteintes...

Un Bleu, voyant le cadavre du Vert, le ramena à terre pour le réanimer... Ensuite, il fût bousculé par un Rouge, lui même bousculé par un Vert... Les Bleu réclama des excuses, et ne reçut en retour que deux poings, l'un Rouge et l'autre Vert, qui percutèrent sa machoîre, le laissant tituber et retomber dans l'eau... De ce fait, les Bleus vinrent égalemment se joindre a la bagarre collective...

Bigleux, lui, avait préféré une sieste sous une tente, son arme, une hache naine, posée à côté de lui... Il se prenait à rêver du jour où son maître avait reçut les faveurs de sa Maîtresse... À l'époque, il n'était qu'un nouveau-né, mais il avait eut la chance de se trouver dans les Quartiers-privés, et devant la porte de la chambre de l'Overlord et de sa Maîtresse... En ce bagarrant avec son compère de l'époque, un certain Rugueux, il avait pût "profité" du spectacle qui lui avait été offert...

Bien sûr, il avait veillé a quitter les appartements une fois que tout fût terminé, laissant Rugueux à sa place... Le pauvre Rugueux fût séverement punis châtier par le maître, et mourut quelques jours plus tard, lors de l'attaque des Collines Dorées, il voulut déplacer une bombe naine, mais oublia qu'il fallait la lâcher devant les portes, et pas continuer a l'y porter, ce qui lui fut fatal...

Mais Bigleux avait vite oublié son ancien camarade, et avait prit sa place dans les unités d'élites... Il avait eut le privilège de pénétrer dans tous les Abysses infernaux, aux côté des autres élites et parfois de quelques nouveaux-nés, lorsque les élites étaient blessés trop sérieusement pour continuer... Mais dans l'abysse des Collines Dorées, un morceau de roche lui avait broyé une jambe, et il avait dût rester a l'arrière lorsque son seigneur partit pour le dernier Abysse, même si maintenant sa jambe était rétablie grâce aux soins des Bleus...

Il se reposait donc...

Jaseux, un Brun nouveau-né récemment sortit de l'incubateur deux heures plus tôt, observait attentivement le reste des Larbins... Il avait commencé a rire avec les autres Bruns lorsque les bagarres internes entre Rouges et Verts avaient éclatées...

Il riait déja moins lorsque les Rouges, en plus de se battre entre eux, attaquèrent les Verts, qui firent de même...

Lorsque les Bleus se joignirent à la bagarre, sans se bagarrer entre eux, les autres Larbins les imitèrent en cessant de se frapper entre eux pour ne frapper que sur les Larbins d'une autre espèce qu'eux... Et là, Jaseux se dit que ça commençait a devenir sérieux...

Se séparant des autres Bruns, qui observaient toujours le combat en le commentant copieusement, il rejoignit les tentes ruboriennes, laissées vides par les Larbins combattant qui avaient préférés assister au "spectacle"... Il rejoignit vite la tente de Bigleux, et y entra rapidement... Dans son empressement, et dans le noir complet de l'intérieur de la tente, malgré ses yeux habitués a la noirceur, il se prit les pattes dans celles de son ainé, et s'éffondra sur lui...

Réveillé en sursaut, le Brun se releva et trouva Jaseux, sur lui... Il le rejeta en arrière d'un coup de pied dans le visage avant de se relever...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jaseux? lui demanda l'élite, en se mettant assis sur le tapis intérieur...

-C'est terrible, chef! commença le jeune Brun. Les autres Larbins, y se battent entre eux, chef! Y se tuent pas, mais ils se battent! Chef, quoi qu'ont fait?

Le nouveau-né avait parlé ainsi, mais beaucoup trop vite pour que son supérieur ne le comprenne... Alors que Jaseux continuait sur sa lancée, Bigleux, pour mettre les choses au clair, le saisit par la gorge, l'éfouffant un peu mais, surtout, l'obligeant a fermer son clapet...

-Que je comprennes bien, dis le Brun d'élite, t'es entrain de m'expliquer que les autres se tappent dessus, c'est ça?

Jaseux, ne pouvant pas répondre et commençant déja a manquer d'air, hocha vivement la tête en signe d'affirmation...

-Et tu voudrais que j'intervienne? repris Bigleux, sans désserrer ni resserer sa prise sur la gorge de son cadet...

Le cadet en question, dont le visage commençait déja à virer au bleu, hocha a nouveau la tête... Bigleux, après un soupir de lassitude, relâcha alors sa prise, laissant le Brun chuté au sol par la même occasion, vu qu'il s'était mis debout entre les deux questions... Il prit son casque, attrappa Jaseux par l'oreille avant de le jeter hors de la tente, et sortit égalemment de l'abri en tissu...

Tout en marmonnant, Bigleux rejoignit les abords du champ de bataille qu'était devenu le terrain entre les bords du point d'eau et le reste du sable du désert... Il se frayan un chemin à grand coup de poing, tout en jouant des coudes, vers ladite bagarre, parmis les autres Bruns présents... Il pouvait voir les boules de feu qui volaient de tout les côtés, les verts qui s'aggrippaient au dos de leurs adervsaires pours les étrangler ou leurs tirer les oreilles...

Mono, Braillard et Moqueur, avait aussi tenté de calmer le jeu, avant d'être entrainé comme les autres dans la bataille... Mais, a dire vrai, le champ de bataille n'en était pas vraiment un... Ont voyait surtout un tas de Larbins Bleus, Rouges et Verts entrain de se battre entre eux, formant une sorte d'énorme masse de chair tricolore et mouvante...

-Ca suffit! hurla Bigleux... Vous vous êtes vus? Ont dirait des Nains ivres... Cessez ça immédiatemment, ou je...

Il ne pût pas poursuivre... Une boule de feu l'atteignit a la tête, percutant son casque et le chauffant... Il recula précipitament pour ôter son casque et le jeter à terre, encore chaud et alors qu'il avait déja des marques de brûlures sur ses oreilles et sa mâchoire...

Rageant, Bigleux ramassa une massue proche avant de se jeter dans la mêlée en criant:

-Chargez!

Les autres Bruns, comprenant l'ordre, le rejoignirent en prenant des massues, malgré leur niveau avancé pour certains...

La bagarre était ainsi devenue générale, les Bruns tappait sur les Verts, les Rouges et les Bleus, les Bleus frappait les Bruns, les Rouges et les Verts, les Verts s'aggrippaient aux dos des Bleus, des Rouges et des Bruns, et les Rouges tiraient sur tout le monde...

Les Larbins ne formaient plus qu'une énorme masse de chaire mouvantes, se frappant, se gifflant, se griffant et se mordant... Les Bleus et les Verts avaient leurs queues flambées, mordues ou tirées, les Bruns s'en sortait bien, et les Rouges avaient leurs cornes tirées... Il y avait, après quelques minutes, plusieurs Larbins en piteux état, roués de coups, des os brisés, des nez en train de saigner...

Mais la terre se mit soudain a trembler, et tous s'arrêtèrent sur le coup, fixant la Porte des Abysses... Celle-ci commençait en effet a briller, se recouvrant de mana... Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, les Larbins se séparèrent pour aller reprendre leurs armes et armures pour les Bruns et les Verts, tandis que les Bleus se soignaient et se nettoiaient...

Tous se rassemblèrent devant la Porte, les élites, une dizaine par tribus, se mirent en formation et au garde à vous devant le Portail, tandis que les Larbins de rangs inférieurs et les nouveaux-nés se plaçaient tout autour, regardant avidement le sombre artéfact entrain de s'activer...

Bientôt, le tremblement ressembla plus a des palpitations, et un faisceau de lumière jaillit de la Porte pour s'élever vers le ciel, perçant les nuages qu'il traversait... Une silhouette apparût enfin, puis une autre, puis encore une... Et, petit à petit, la cinquantaine de Larbins qui avait accompagné l'Overlord, une vingtaine de Bruns, dix Rouges, dix Verts et dix Bleus, se matérialisa et rejoignit ceux qui attendaient devant la Porte...

Tous les Larbins retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'une dernière silhouette apparût, mais ils déchantèrent en voyant que c'était celle du Bouffon... Ce dernier ne tarda pas a disparaître, comme le faisceau lumineux... Et, en même temps, la Porte Abyssale s'éffondra sur elle même...

Maintenant, les Larbins se taisaient tous... Aucun ne savait quoi dire... Pour ceux qui étaient trop éloignés de la Porte pour avoir tout vu, les autres le leur murmurait... Et bientôt, une panique soudaine les envahis...

-Maître! s'écria l'un des Bruns les plus proches de la Porte... Il se jetta aussitôt sur les décombre pour tenter de les relever...

D'autres lui vinrent en aide, des nouveaux-nés en majorité, lorsque Bigleux observa les Clés des Abysses, normalement posées tout autour de la Porte... Il se rendit compte, avec horreur, qu'elles venaient de disparaître...

Le reste de la journée en cette partie de Ruboria fut emplies par les lamentations des Larbins, les nouveaux-nés tentèrent de dégager la Porte, mais en vain... Lorsque tomba la nuit, ils abandonnèrent tout espoir et tous rejoignirent la Porte de Tour la plus proche...

L'Overlord, quand à lui, se trouvait encore dans les Abysses... Dans son armure noire, armés de son épée ensorcelée, il observait, depuis son nouveau trône de jais, les immenses légions de Spectres qui s'étendaient devant lui... Tous étaient inclinés en signe de respect, et seul le crépitement des grands braseros venaient troublé le silence mortel...

Il était désormais le Dieu des Abysses, replaçant le Dieu Oublié... Il était l'incarnation même du Mal... Il pouvait librement voyager entre les différentes Abysses... Il disposait de ses légions de Spectres, il était devenu immortel...

Sous le heaume sombre, ont aurait put entendre un grognement de lassitude, car l'Overlord, malgré tous ces avantages, n'en oubliait pas mois l'essentiel...

Il était emprisonné à vie dans les Abysses Infernals...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Les conséquences à la Tour.

Dans la Tour noire, Biscornu était inquiet... Très inquiet...

Il se trouvait sur une des terrasses naturelles qui entouraient la Tour, l'hiver commençait a peine et le froid mordant l'obligeait a resserrer les pans de sa cape, ainsi que la peau de bélier qu'il portait sur lui...

Les portes de la Tour était fermée, et le pont séparant le piton rocheux sur lequel s'élevait le sombre édifice du reste des terres était étroitement surveillé par des Bruns et des Rouges...

Le vieux Brun songea au règne de ses maîtres d'autrefois... Le dernier en date était sans doute son préféré, de par sa noirceur, et il se prit a se souvenir du jour ou, quelques années plus tôt, il avait dirigé quelques Bruns pour l'extraire du caveau ou ils l'avaient placés, afin qu'il se régénère de sa chute mortelle et qu'il profite du reste d'énergie laissée par l'Orbe afin de lui donner une affinité naturelle avec la magie noire...

Cette époque lointaine, et désormais révolue, le rendait presque triste... En effet, il faisait face à un problème de taille: L'Overlord était perdu, il le savait... L'effondrement de la dernière Porte des Abysses avait coupé tous les liens entre le monde physique et les Abysses Inferfnals... Il n'y avait donc plus personne pour diriger les Larbins, plus personne pour faire règner le Mal, plus personne pour siéger dans la salle du trône de la Tour...

Sans l'Overlord, les Larbins avaient perdus goût à la vie, certains s'était même jetés dans de l'eau, du feu ou du poison, ne supportant pas l'idée d'avoir perdu leur seigneur... Mais Biscornu règla le problème en comdamnant les zones qui entouraient les Incubateurs, afin de ne pas avoir d'autres sucides...

Sans le Bouffon, qui avait mystérieusement disparût après l'emprisonnenement de l'Overlord, les Larbins s'ennuiaient... Aucun d'entre eux n'osait quitter la Tour, sur les conseils de Biscornu... Car, si les Humains, les Halfelins, les Nains et les Elfes, venaient a s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus d'Overlord, ils pourraient tenter d'attaquer la Tour Noire, ce que les Larbins ne voulaient pas risquer, car sans un chef charismatique pour les diriger (c'est à dire quelqu'un de plus grand, plus fort, plus brutal et maniant la magie) ils étaient sûrs qu'ils perdraient...

La Maîtresse de Tour, elle, semblait mieux acceptés la perte de son compagnon... Ont la voyait souvent dans la salle du trône, donnant des ordres aux Larbins pour qu'ils entretiennent les statues et tous les objets précieux de la Tour... Elle avait aussi fait monter les armures de l'Overlord, d'acier, de Durium et d'Arcanium, sur des mannequins, et les avait placé dans la salle du trône, afin de garder un souvenir de son ancien seigneur...

En ce jour, donc, après une petite balade a l'extérieur, pour observer les environs de la Tour, Biscornu revint a la salle du trône... Il avait froid, et frottait les pans de sa cape contre ses membres engourdis pour les réveiller, alors que pendant ce temps, des Bruns nettoyaient, comme chaque semaine, le trône vide, tout en polissant les statues et en brossant le tapis de marbre...

Voyant qu'à part les Bruns, personne d'autre n'était présent dans la salle, il s'approcha d'un des Larbins, qui venait de terminer de nettoyer les flambeaux placés devant le trône... Il venait de rallumer le deuxième quand Biscornu s'adressa à lui, d'un ton impérieux, car en effet, le vieux Brun était désormais le Chef des Larbins...

-Gibleux, ou se trouve la Dame? Je ne la vois pas... À cette heure-ci, elle devrait être présente dans la salle du trône...

Le Brun, distrait, se retourna vers le doyen des Larbins, mais oublia le brasero qu'il venait de rallumer... Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une odeur de chaire brûlée que l'imbécile se rendit enfin compte de ce qui arrivait à sa main, et hurla de douleur en tentant de l'éteindre tout en secouant énergiquement le membre entrain de brûler...

Alors que Gibleux fonçait vers le Portail de la Tour, afin d'y plonger son membre encore en feu, un autre Brun, qui venait de dépoussièrer le trône, se tourna vers l'ancien...

-La Maîtresse se trouve dans ces appartements, Maître... Elle a ordonner de ne pas la déranger...

-Ah? Merci, Graisseux, répondit l'ancien Brun avant de se diriger vers les escaliers menant aux Quartiers privés...

Voyant ce qu'il faisait, un Brun et un Bleu, tous deux en armure complète, lui barrèrent la route, le Bleu se tenant en retrait et le Brun un peu plus en avant, armé de d'une épée droite et légèrement recourbée à sa pointe... Légèrement surpris, Biscornu s'arrêta pour fixer les deux Larbins, les foudroiants du regard en s'adressant à eux d'une voix lourde de reproches...

-Frileux, Franco... Je peux savoir pour quels raisons vous vous trouvez sur mon chemin?

Le Brun, qui s'appelait donc Frileux, prit la parole en premier:

-Maîtresse avoir dit personne venir déranger elle... Maîtresse avoir chargé Frileux et Bleu de garder escaliers pour qu'elle pas être dérangée...

-Vous? Vous garder les escaliers? dit Biscornu, pas très surpris... Mais c'est le rôle de Gash, de protéger l'escalier menant aux appartements, d'habitudes... D'ailleurs, où se trouve ce fainéant? le Brun jeta un regard circulaire pour observer toute la salle, mais ne décela pas la moindre trace de présence de l'autre Brun...€

-Vous savez, Maître Biscornu, poursuivit Franco, Gash n'est pas en état de garder quoi que ce soit...

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Gash, continua Frileux, pas être en état... Lui vivre très mal perte du Maître... Lui toujours au Puits de création pour profiter de cuve de bière naine... Lui de mauvaise humeur, et toujours avoir migraine a cause de bière...

-En effet, poursuivit Franco, Gash n'est pas en état... D'ailleurs, il aurait tendance a s'attirer les rancunes des autres, parcequ'il n'aime pas partager la bière des Nains... Et donc, les autres ne l'aiment pas, mais aucun n'a encore tenté de régler son cas...

-Ah... Je comprends mieux pourquoi le nombre de chansons paillardes et de Larbins ivrognes a diminué ces derniers temps... Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'empêche d'aller rendre visite à la Maîtresse... Je dois lui faire mon rapport, et je suis sûr qu'elle serait très contrarié si elle ne le recevait pas assez tôt...

-Contrarier comment, Maître? demanda Frileux, niaisement, prouvant ainsi qu'il était un Brun sous son armure, c'est a dire un Larbin très stupide...

-Contrariée au point de faire jeter dans la Forge ceux qui ont provoqué sa contrariété, mon cher Frileux, ajouta Biscornu en affichant un petit sourire...

L'effet de ces paroles fût immédiat, et le Brun commença a trembler de peur a l'idée de plonger dans l'un des Hauts-Fourneaux... Normalement, il n'en aurait pas eut peur, mais ça c'était du temps de l'Overlord... Et sans Overlord a servir fidèlement, les Larbins éprouvaient ce que l'ont appelle communément un "instinct de conservation"... Franco, lui, n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de se taire...

Alors que Frileux songeait toujours a la morsure du métal en fusion sur sa peau, il ne s'aperçut pas que Biscornu montait déja les escaliers... Laissant trainer sa cape sur le sol, le vieillard arriva, après une longue assension, au sommet des marches, là ou se tenaient les appartements privés de la Maîtresse, désormais seul résidente du lieu...

Il se dirigea immédiatemment vers la porte renforcée de la chambre, il se dirigea vers la porte de métal renforcée, y tappa trois coups et patienta dans l'antichambre pour que la Maîtresse lui donne son consentement... Un faible "entrez", confirma la présence de la dame et le fait qu'elle était évéillée...

Ramenant les pans de sa cape à lui, Biscornu pénétra dans la chambre, s'arrêtant devant le paravent qui séparait la pièce en deux... Laissant trois statues, représentants l'ancien seigneur des lieux dans ses différentes armures, et de l'autre côté se trouvait le lit et la cheminée de la chambre... Le paravent était fermé, et comme Biscornu s'apprêtait a en écarter les rideaux, il entendit immédiatemment une vive protestation:

-Non... N'approches pas, c'est un ordre...

-Si vous le désirez ainsi, Maîtresse, répondit le Brun...

-C'est toi, Biscornu? Tu viens me faire ton rapport? poursuivit la femme, tout en restant dans le lit, au chaud dans les couvertures...

-En effet, je viens vous faire part, comme chaque jour, de mon rapport quotidien... Mais peut-être n'êtes vous pas en état... Pourquoi ne puis-je approcher? Vous vous sentez mal? Si c'est cela, je peux très bien faire venir nos Bleus... Ils n'auraient aucun mal a vous soigner, et...

-Pas la peine, l'interrompit la Maîtresse... Contente-toi de me faire ton rapport, puis je te prierais de repartir...

-Comme vous le voulez, ma Dame...

Il prit un tabouret pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise, tandis que l'humaine posait ces questions, auxuquelles il était habitués depuis quelques mois déja:

-Comment se passe les choses à Douce Colline? Les paysans se doutent-ils de quelque chose? Et au Pic du Paradis?

-D'après nos espions Verts, les paysans commencent a avoir des soupçon concernant l'Overlord... Ils commencent même a ne plus le craindre... Mais il nous reste un léger soupçon de pouvoir grâce à l'Ordre des Silencieux, qui vénèrent encore notre regretté maître... Mais leur ordre ne recrute plus, et la plèbe les rend responsables de plusieurs catastrophes... Ils n'y ont aucun rapport, ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour en éliminer autant que possible, évidemment...

-Et du côté des Elfes? Des Nains? Des Halfelins? Qu'en est-il?

-De ce côté, c'est encore pire... Les Elfes se sentent a nouveau libre dans leur précieuse "forêt"... Ils vivent dans un semblant de paix avec les Nains, mais il existe toujours une rivalité certaines, et ils profitent du moindre prétexte pour s'affronter... Quant aux Nains, ils ont repris du poils de la bête... Avec leurs nouveaux roi, ils prévoient une exploitation des montagnes septentrionnale et l'extension de leurs mines aurifères... Les Halfelins, eux, ont fait la paix avec Abondance depuis un bon moment... Les deux peuples font du commerce entre eux, et ils n'ont plus aucune querelles...

Le Larbin reprit son souffle et ajouta, sur un ton las:

-En résumé: Plus personne ne nous craint, plus personne ne croit en l'Overlord ou aux Larbins... Mais ils continuent de penser que la Tour est un site maudit qu'il ne faut pas approcher... Je dois dire que s'ils pensent cela, c'est surtout grâce aux patrouilles à l'extérieur, qui veillent a ne laisser aucun survivants des curieux qui osent approcher...

Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre...

-Mais je me souviens d'avoir vu une fois un jeune Halfelin qui s'était trop approché et qu'une patrouille avait capturé... C'était un véritable délice... Après une longue torture infligée par les poisons des Verts, nous lui avons brulés la plante des pieds et la paume des mains avant de lui arracher la langue et de le renvoyer chez lui... Après lui avoir cousu la bouche et avoir marqué le symbole du maître au fer rouge sur son crâne, préalablement rasé, tout en évoquant ce fait un sourire malveillants s'était étiré sur les lèvres sèches du Larbin... Ca a dut jouer en notre faveur pour l'effet de dissuasion...

-En effet, mon cher Biscornu... En effet, ce genre de chose doit avoir de l'effet sur le cerveaux de ces estomac sur patte... répondit la Maîtresse, n'ayant pas prêté attention au rapport sur le Halfelin...

Il y eut un instant de flotemment, puis elle reprit enfin la parole, sur le ton autoritaire et impérieux qu'elle employait avec tous les Larbins:

-Si tu as finis ton rapport, je te prierais de sortir...

Le Brun se releva, s'inclina en direction du lit tout en répondant:

-Bien... Je vous laisse, Maîtresse... Reposez-vous bien...

Il sortit ensuite, laissant encore sa cape trainer sur le dallage de marbre... Mais tout en avançant, le Brun se posait des questions quant à l'état de santé de sa Maîtresse... Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre, elle, car sans cette humaine, il n'y aurait plus personne pour représenter l'Overlord, et sans elle, il aurait beaucoup plus de mal a maintenir l'ordre dans la Tour...

"Il faut faire quelque chose, songeait Biscornu... Mais, avant de faire appel aux Bleus, je dois au moins être sûr de l'état de santé de cette femme... Sinon, elle pourrait le prendre mal..."

Tout en songeant à cela, il venait de rejoindre le Puits de création, et passait devant les Incubateurs... Dans la grande salle de roche, là ou l'Overlord avait défait son prédécesseur, ont avait aménagés les espaces pour y creuser des logements, ou résidaient les Larbins... Son propre logement se trouvait au dessus de celui des Bruns, à l'écart de ceux de ses congénères... Il entendait, comme d'habitudes, des lamentations provenant de la porte qui séparait les quartiers des Larbins du reste du Puits et des Incubateurs... Il passa devant la source de ces lamentations et grognements de désespoir, c'est à dire les Larbins d'élites, les meilleurs de la Tour...

Ces derniers, affalés près de la porte, buvaient sans retenue la bière naine qu'ils tiraient de sa cuve... Ce qui fit soupirer le vieux Larbin... Décidément, sans l'Overlord pour mettre un tant soi peu de discipline, la majorité des Larbins ne valait plus rien...

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il sentit une puanteur abominable lui attaquer le nez, et bien sûr devina qu'un Vert devait s'être approché... La puanteur s'amplifia, signe que le Larbin devait s'être rapproché, et le vieu Brun se tourna vers les buveurs... Il aperçut furtivement un Vert entrain d'apparaître, de prendre la chope d'un Rouge, puis de disparaître tout aussi vite...

"Les Verts, songea Biscornu... Mais oui... Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt? Les Verts... Voila la solution à notre problème..."

Il se dirigea vers le quartier des Verts, cachant son nez sous sa cape afin de ne pas respirez a plein nez la puanteur nauséabonde du lieu... S'approchant d'une hutte, il observa un moment les différents Verts qui s'affairaient tout autour... Ils récoltaient les cosses empoisonnées qui poussaient en abondance dans leur site, afin d'en enduire leurs lames, ou d'en user dans leurs recettes de cuisine...

L'un des Verts, sur son chemin, venait de préparer un des ses plats favoris... Du foie de mouton baigné dans le jus d'une cosse empoisonnée, qu'il faisait bouillir au dessus d'un petit feu, dans une marmite de plomb...

Un instant, le vieux Brun ôta la protection de sa cape pour humer l'odeur du plat, mais il se dépêcha, ensuite, de remettre cette pauvre protection afin de ne pas sentir cette odeur immonde qui émanait des tas de crasses qui jonchaient partout le sol...

Il s'approcha de la porte de la hutte... Celle-ci était faite de végétaux, comme toutes les autres, et la porte, un morceau de bois pourissant, s'ouvrit avant même que le Brun n'y ait frappé... Un Vert en surgit... Il n'était pas armé, mais portait tout de même son armure, et un morceau d'antenne pendait entre ses canines pointues, prouvant qu'il avait interrompu son repas de scarabée pour ouvrir... Il s'inclina légèrement en voyant Biscornu, avant de parler, dans le langage sifflant de son espèce...

-Sseigneur Bisscornu... Sstresssseur honoré vous voir...

-Moi aussi, Stresseur, dit le Brun en gardant toujours sa cape devant ses narines...

-Vous vouloir entrer dans hutte à Sstresssseur? demanda le Vert, tout en désignant d'un geste l'intérieur de la petite hutte, a peine assez grande pour deux Larbins...

Biscornu savait ce qu'il allait répondre, même avant de voir les nombreuses carcasses qui pendaient au petit mur du logis...

-Je préférerais te parler dans un endroit plus... Convenables... Tu aimerais boire une pinte de bière naine? Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir soif après ton repas de scarabée...

-Sstresssseur jamais refuser bière, sseigneur, répondit le Vert tout en refermant la porte de sa demeure...

Un peu plus tard, tous deux se retrouvaient assis sur des tabourets pourrissant, tout près de la cuve naine... Sur un ordre de Biscornu, des Bruns en armes avaient écartés les ivrognes, et ils étaient un peu plus à l'aise pour discuter...

-Stresseur, commença le Brun en buvant une première gorgée de bière, j'ai une petite mission pour toi...

Le Vert engloutit sa deuxième pinte d'une traite avant de s'essuyer les lèvres du dos de la main et de se tourner vers son ainé, tout en se servant une autre chope:

-Missssion pour Sstresssseur, sseigneur? Sstresssseur peut savoir quoi être missssion? Être dangereuse?

-Pas vraiment... Le Brun essuya sa bouche avec bout de sa cape avant de poursuivre... Ce serait plutôt une mission d'espionnage facile...

-Et Sstresssseur devoir esspionné qui, maître?

Le Brun hésita un moment... Ce qu'il allait faire pouvait se voir comme une trahison, mais bon, s'il le faisait, c'était pour le bien des Larbins... Il hésita donc pendant un cour instant, regarda son interlocuteur boire une troisième fois d'une traite avant de roter bruyament, puis, enfin, il parla...

-Tu dois espionné la Maîtresse...

Lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier mot, le Vert sembla s'étouffer et recracha l'alcool qu'il avait encore en bouche... Après plusieurs toussotement pour évacuer ce qu'il lui restait d'alcool dans les narines, il s'adressa enfin a Biscornu, avec un air légèrement éffrayé:

-Esspionnée Maîtresssse? Maître être fou? Ssi Maîtresssse apprend ça, Sstresssseur passsser ssale quart-d'heure, c'est ssûr...

-C'est juste pour s'assurer de son état de santé, poursuivit Biscornu... Si tu te débrouilles bien, elle n'en saura rien, et tout ira très bien...

-Mais, ssi elle m'attraper? Moi pas vivre longtemps... Maîtresssse facilement tué, vous ssavez...

-C'est justement pour ça que c'est à toi que je confie cette mission, mon cher... Tu es un Vert, tu es donc naturellement doué pour la furtivité... Tu te rends, en mission, naturellement invisible quand tu es immobile... Ainsi, tu ne risques pas de te faire prendre... Tu as toutes les chances de ton côté pour réussir... Alors, tu acceptes?

Le Vert posa sa chope avant de dire, enfin:

-Ssi vous le dites, Sstresssseur accepté, sseigneur...

-Parfait, termina Biscornu en achevant de boire la chope qu'il avait en main...

Le soir même, une furtive silhouette grimpait les escaliers des appartements pour les rejoindre... Elle pénétra dans la chambre de la Maîtresse, qui était encore éclairée, tout en faisant attention et en restant immobile, laissant son camouflage naturel se mettre en place... Il restait parfaitement immobile, silencieux, totalement indétectable... La seul partie quelque peu visible de son corps était ses deux yeux jaunes, brillants, qui inspectaient les moindres recoins de la pièce... Enfin, ils se posèrent sur une silhouette féminine, assise sur le lit, entrain de feuilleter un livre rouge...

La créature observait la dame, profitant du fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une légère robe de soie pour se "rincer l'oeil"... Il resta en observation pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant que sa cible ne lâche précipitemment son livre pour sortir de la chambre en courant, en marchant sur le Vert au passage... En se relevant rapidement, le Larbin fila sur les traces de la Maîtresse, qui s'était précipité vers la salle d'eau des Quartiers privés...

Suivant la jeune femme, le Vert n'osa pas aller plus loin que la porte, surtout lorsqu'il entendit ce qui s'y passait... En effet, ses oreilles pointues captaient un son, qui lui rappelait celui d'un Larbin entrain de rendre son trop plein de bière, d'ailleurs l'odeur aussi lui rappelait cet action... Une fois qu'il vit la lumière s'éteindre, il se dissimula prestement derrière une colonne, attendant d'entendre les bruits de pas de la Maîtresse retournant dans sa chambre... Dès que la lumière de la chambre se fût éteinte, Stresseur s'enfuit, silencieusement, sans faire le moindre bruit, pour retourner au Puits de Création. Il avait bien fait, parcqu'il entendit, alors qu'il partait, un couteau se planter dans la colonne qui le dissimulait, pile à l'endroit ou se trouvait sa tête...

Les bruits naturels du Puits n'avaient pas cessé... Et les Larbins dormaient, même s'il y en avait toujours quelques un pour boirent et joués, mais la grande majorité reposait dans ses quartiers... Devant l'Orbe de tour se tenait Biscornu, patient et attendant son espion, profitant de l'éclairage bleuté que fournissait le puissant artéfact magique... Lorsqu'enfin des bruits de pas furtifs et légers retentirent dans l'escalier, et un Larbin, Vert, en sortit pour s'approcher du vieux Brun, qui l'attendait patiemment...

-Alors, Stresseur, commença Biscornu, quelles nouvelles me rapportes-tu?

-Sstresssseur rapporté nouvelles bizarres à vous, maître Bisscornu... Sstresssseur avoir vu Maîtresssse mal en point et pas en forme... Elle peut-être malade...

-Ah? Malade, dis-tu? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Maîtresssse vomir beaucoup et longtemps dans ssalle d'eau, sseigneur... Elle ssûrement pas allé bien... Tout cce que Sstresssseur a pût voir...

-Ah... Bien... C'est très bien, Stresseur... Maintenant, tu peux disposer...

-Mercci, sseigneur...

Le Vert s'empressa d'aller rejoindre sa hutte, fatigué par cette virée nocurne, car il avait dût, dans les escaliers, faire un contours par les terrasses pour éviter les Larbins qui gardaient le chemin vers les appartements et qui l'auraient rapportés à la Maîtresse... Ce que Biscornu n'aurait pas toléré...

Quand au Brun, il se rendit lui ausi à son domicile, fatigué par cette journée ou il n'avait quasiment rien fait, sauf son inspection des terrasses et du terrain... Tout en march ant, il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Stresseur...

"Elle a vomit, régulièrement d'après cet imbécile de Vert... Et elle ne mange rien qui puisse nuire à sa santé... Donc, soit elle est atteinte d'une maladie que les Bleus n'auraient pas détectés, soit..."

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de découvrir malgré lui, le vieillard afficha un sourire satisfait et maléfique, alors qu'il se glissait sous ses couvertures après avoire refermé la porte de sa hutte...

"Alors, pensa-t'il, c'est qu'elle-est enceinte!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: La fuite et les problèmes qui s'annoncent.

La Tour, une semaine après que Biscornu aie découvert l'existence de l'enfant que portait la Maîtresse... L'ambiance avait radicalement changée... Les Larbins avaient retrouvées goût à la vie en apprenant qu'un futur Overlord allait naître, et ça les motivait beaucoup...

Sur ordre de Biscornu, des Bruns, des Rouges et des Verts organisèrent des patrouilles tout autour des Quartiers privés, et une horde de Bleu spécialisé dans les soins se tenaient toujours aux ordres de la dame de la Tour, afin que son état de santé soit toujours connût et pour une grossesse optimale... Mais elle n'en était qu'à ses débuts, cette grossesse...

Dans sa chambre, la Maîtresse prenait son repas, préparé par les Bleus, il n'était que onze heures du matin, et l'Hiver commençait à peine... À sa fenêtre, elle pouvait voir d'abattre d'épais flocons de neige... C'était les premiers flocons de l'Hiver, et Biscornu les admiraits depuis la salle du trône en compagnie d'une troupe de Larbins, qui installaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient une porte au balcon de la salle, afin d'empêcher à la neige de s'y infiltrer...

Mais le vent glaciale et le froid mordant les obligeaient a mettres des peaux de moutons pour ne pas les empêcher de travailler, mais la porte étaient quasiment terminée...

Pendant ce temps, Biscornu observait les autres Larbins, qui nettoyaient les statues, le chemin de marbre, le trône et les armures de l'Overlord... Tout en observant ces superbes morceau d'acier, de Durium et d'Arcanium, le Brun se rappela de leur porteur... Mais, cette fois, il n'éprouva qu'une nostalgie très passagère et légère, vu que maintenant, il savait qu'il aurait un nouveau maître à servir fidèlement...

"Le Mal trouve toujours sa voie, pensa t'il en affichant un léger sourire..."

Il revint à la réalité en voyant Rognon, qui venait de fixer les dernières charnières de la porte de bois et de métal à coup de marteau... Il termina à l'avant-dernier coup, mais le dernier fût le coup de trop, et il atterit sur sa main... Le Brun commença a se plaindre tout en reculant pour observer son oeuvre... Enfin, l'oeuvre en question était un peu basique... Ce n'était qu'un panneau de bois renforcés par de l'acier et monté sur des charnières et avec une poignée, mais le forgeron en était fier tout de même...

Il regarda alors Biscornu, qui pouvait deviner malgré son masque de protection que le Brun voulait son avis sur la nouvelle porte provisoire... La réponse de l'ancien fût rapide, car il voulait aller s'assurer du confort de la Maîtresse...

-C'est bien, Rognon, dit-il avant de se diriger vers les marches de l'escaliers montant aux Quartiers privés...

Le forgeron sourit de tous ses crocs sous son masque, avant de se tourner vers les autres Larbins présents, qui avaient tous terminées leurs tâches... Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, tous l'avaient compris, et c'est avec une certaine joie non-dissimulée qu'ils se rendirent au Puits de Créations afin d'y trouver un repos qu'ils jugeaient eux même bien mérité, et de boire une ou deux chopes de bière naine...

Le vieillard, quand à lui, se trouvait déja devant la porte des appartements de la Maîtresse... En y entrant, il pût voir une foule de Bleus tout autour du lit, tendant des philtres et autres concoction magiques fabriquées par eux même à la Maîtresse... L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de la dame, tendant un flacon contenant un liquide rouge flamboyant:

-Maîtresse, dit-il, voici une potion de santé... Elle peut vous remettre sur pied en un rien de temps, et...

Le Larbin n'eut pas le temps de finir que, d'un coup de pied, la jeune femme le frappait à la tête, l'assomant tout en le faisant reculer, alors qu'il laissait tomber son flacon sur le dallage, laissant le liquide rouge se répandre sur le sol... La Maîtresse lança un regard noir aux autres Bleus avant de dire, sur un ton menaçant:

-Dehors... Vous m'avez assez fatiguée pour ajourd'hui... Alors dehors!

Voyant que de petites étincelles commençaient a apparaître dans le creux de sa main, et que de l'autre elle venait de saisir une dague, les Bleus n'en demandèrent pas plus... Attrapant leur compagnon inconscient, ils sortirent précipitament, laissant la porte ouverte derrière eux, et Biscornu qui s'y tenait... Après quelques minutes que le Brun jugeait nécéssaire pour que la dame retrouve son calme, il sortit enfin de sa cachette pour s'approcher d'elle, alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur son grand lit double...

Lorsqu'elle entendit les pas du Larbin, la dame se tourna pour lui faire face, lançant à nouveau son regard lourd de menace alors que les étincelles se rallumaient entre ses doigts fins...

-J'ai dit: dehors... commença t'elle sur un ton glacial... Et ca t'inclut toi aussi, Biscornu... Alors sort immédiatemment, ou je te fais griller sur place...

-Mais, ma dame, commença le Brun... Restez calme... Vous êtes nerveuse... Vous ne devriez pas vous laissez emportez ainsi...

Alors qu'il parlait, la Maîtresse commença a se calmer, comme par enchantement... Elle posa, lentement, sa lame avant de se tourner vers son Larbin, alors que la flamme dans sa main s'éteignait... Elle se rassit dans le lit avant de se tourner vers le Brun, et parla dans le vide, tout en posant sa main sur son ventre...

-Je le sens, Biscornu... Je le sens en moi, cet enfant... Il est encore minuscule, mais je peux sentir sa présence, il dégage la même présence que son père... Il est déja puissant, alors qu'il n'est pour ainsi dire rien... Un jour, qui sait, il prendra place sur un trône et on l'appelera "L'Overlord"... elle se mit a rire. Ahahahahah... Imagine, mon cher ami, ce qu'aurait pensé ton ancien maître, mon père, de savoir que sa fille donnerait naissance à l'enfant de son pire ennemi, son pantin, la marionnette qui a coupé ses fils pour être libres de ces mouvements...

-Eh bien, je pense qu'il ne l'aurait pas apprécié, ma dame, surtout que ce pantin n'était pas sensé duré...

-Mais en même temps, ajouta t'elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas écouté... Je ne pense pas que notre Tour soit un endroit approprié pour que cet enfant y grandisse... Non... Il faut qu'il grandisse ailleurs...

Le Brun parût légèrement choqué par ces paroles...

"Laissés partir ainsi notre clef? Notre prochain maître? Mais quelle est donc cette idée? pensa le vieux Larbin... Il vaudrait mieux que je veille a ce que cela ne se produise pas... C'est mon devoir en tant que Maître des Larbins, et en tant que dévoué serviteur du Mal..."

-Hein? Vous songez à quitter la Tour noire? Mais pensez à cette enfant... Comment grandira-t-il sans nous, ses fidèles Larbins, pour le guider sur la voie du Mal? Vous ne pouvez quand même pas y pensez, vous seriez a la merci de nos ennemis, et ils sont nombreux, ceux qui veulent prendre la place de l'Overlord...

-Je sais, mon fidèle Biscornu... Et je sais aussi que tu vas sans doute me rappeler mon enfance, que j'ai passée ici, dans la Tour, aux côtés de mon père et de ma soeur... Mais c'est parce que mon père et ma mère étaient présent que moi, et ma soeur, nous avons pût vivre ainsi... Ici, privé de son père, je ne pense pas que mon enfant pourra grandir correctement... Et notre monde est plongé dans le chaos, il lui faudra donc beaucoup de temps pour rétablir sa domination...

-Votre père, s'il était encore parmis nous et s'il n'avait plus les capacités nécéssaires pour assurer son trône, aurait sans doute suggeré d'élever lui même cet enfant... Ainsi, il y aurait un nouveau membre de votre famille sur le trône de la Tour, qui irait semer la peur, le chaos et la destruction en ce monde... Je pense bien que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu...

-Sans doutes... Mais tu oublies que je ne suis pas mon père, et que mon père n'est plus du monde des vivants, ni des morts je crois... C'est à moi qu'il incombe de choisir quel avenir sera le plus favorables pour cet enfant, mon enfant...

-Si c'est ce que vous pensez, se résigna le Larbin...

Il quitta la salle, lentement, laissant l'humaine seule, songeuse... Une fois qu'il fût arrivé au pied des escaliers, il se dirigea vers le commandant du régiment de Larbins qui venait d'y prendre leur tour de garde... Le commandant en question était un Rouge, du nom de Pochard, dont la queue pointue fouettait l'air alors qu'il se tenait devant le trône, toujours en alerte, les parties brillantes de son corps malingre étaient à leur maximum...

-Pochard, dit le Brun pour attiré l'attention de l'officier...

Ce dernier se mit immédiatement au garde à vous devant son ainé, attendant que ce dernier soit suffisament proche pour prendre la parole:

-Vous avoir besoin services Pochard, chef?

-En effet... J'aimerais que tu contacts tes deux collègues, Bulleux et Mineur... Il faut que vous doubliez la garde autour de cet escalier, et ce jusqu'à la naissance de notre prochain maître...

-Doublez garde? Pourquoi, chef? Garde efficace comme ça, nous assez nombreux pour faire cramer tout ceux qui vouloir attaquer Maîtresse...

-Je sais, mais ce n'est qu'une précaution comme une autre... Je serais très rassuré de savoir la Maîtresse et son enfant à l'abri, donc vous devez doublez la garde... Et si tu ne le fais pas, je veillerais a ce que tu sois noyé dans le bousier des Verts...

-Euh... Si vous avoir pareils arguments, Pochard accepter, chef, termina le Rouge, légèrement dégoûté et éffrayé a l'idée de finir dans le bousier ou atterissaient tous les restes de nourritures, et autres déchets des Verts...

Affichant un léger sourire de satisfaction, le Brun s'en retourna au Puits de Création, descendant lentement les marches, rassuré et ne songeant plus à l'avenir, se concentrant sur le moment présent...

S'il avait su...

Loin, très loin, par delà l'océan béant, par delà les vagues, plus loin qu'aucun navigateur Humain n'avait jamais été, se trouvaient une île de beauté... Là-bas, jamais il ne faisait froid, seul règnait la chaleur de l'été... Là-bas vivaient des Elfes à la chevelure dorée, cohabitant avec des Gnomes et des Fées... La vie y était douce, tranquille, les Fées se nourissaient de champignons, les Elfes de plantes et de fruits exotiques, et les Gnomes de racines...

Chacune de ces trois espèces étaient vouée à la magie lumineuse, la magie de lumière, qui permettait de créer la beauté, de soigner et de bannir la magie noire... Les Elfes et les Fées en étaient les principaux utilisateurs, et fiers de l'être...

Ces deux espèces dominaient ensemble l'île, cette terre où ils vivaient en paix, tout en ayant en abondance les choses nécéssaires à leur survie, ne manquant de rien et vivant en communion avec la nature...

Certains d'entre eux regrettaient le temps où ils se rendaient sur le continent, à l'Ouest, et ou ils avaient perdus une troupe des leurs dans la forêt de Verteselve... Mais dès qu'était apparût la Tour noire, et ses légions de Larbins fanatiques et sanguinaires, ils avaient décidés de ne plus se rendre en ces lieux jugés maudits, préférant laissé les Humains régler eux-même le problème qu'ils avaient engendré...

Et quel problème c'était... Un jour, dans le Nord, était apparût une petite créature... Sa peau était d'un blanc sale, sans la moindre trace d'une autre couleur, et elle semblait faible et facile a tuer... Alors, un mage Humain la trouva, et l'emmena plus au Sud, dans sa demeure... Là, il expérimenta diverses potions sur la créature, qui finit par mourir, donnant naissance à quatre nouvelles créatures colorées, les Larbins... C'est ensuite que ce mage avait crée les "Incubateurs", afin de transformer la force nomée "vitalité" et de donner naissance à de nouveaux Larbins, qui le serviraient fidèlements...

Dès ce jour, ce mage, et ses descendants, avaient commencés a imposer leur tyrannie sur le continent, grâce a des légions presque sans fin de Larbins féroces et assoifés de sang... Et les Elfes et les Fées avaient rompus tout lien avec ces terres, qu'ils jugeaient perdues...

Et des siècles s'étaient ainsi écouléss, laissant aux immortels le temps d'oubliés tout ce qui leur était arrivé... Et aujourd'hui, une nouvelle aube se levait sur la brillante et lumineuse Clairéternel, où les Elfes vivaient en harmonie...

Dans l'un des nombreux villages du peuple de la Déesse-Mère, non loin de son temple, une petite hutte de bambous se dressait, éloignée des autres, seuls sur la plage... L'habitant de ce logement en sortit, c'était, comme tous les autres de son espèce, un Elfe ordinaire... Il portait les cheveux blonds et longs, coiffés en tresses entortillées, un gilet de cuir brun, des bottes brunes et un pantalon vert...

Cet Elfe, bien que jeune selon les critères de son peuple, se dirigeait vers le temple de la Déesse, après avoir pris un léger petit déjeuner composé de fruits et de lait de noix de coco... Une sorte de tristesse, profonde, apparaîssait au sein de son visage fin, alors que ses oreilles longues et pointues étaient rabaissées, comme celle d'une quelconque animal apeuré... Il savait bien ce qui allait lui arriver... C'était une habitude chez lui...

Il passa rapidement le village, se dirigeant droit vers le temple sans accorder le moindre regard aux autres Elfes qui s'affairaient dans le rassemblement de huttes en bambou et en bois de palmier... Et ces derniers lui adressaient des regards méprisants, hautains, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un Humain parmis eux, et non un Elfe... Mais ce mépris venait surtout des plus jeunes Elfes... Les autres, plus âgés et expérimentés, détournaient rapidement le regard, discutant entre eux tout en jetant de furtifs coups d'oeils sur cet Elfe...

-C'est une honte, dit l'un des anciens... Il ne nous apporte rien, il n'est qu'un fardeau pour nous...

-Oui, répondit un autre ancien... Même ses parents n'ont pas voulus de lui, ils ont préférés l'abandonner...

Bien sûr, ils savaient que leur compatriote les entendait clairement, et ce dernier n'en prit pas ombrage... Ce mépris, il y était habitué depuis longtemps...

Derrière une hutte, une bande d'enfants Elfes s'amusaient, jouant avec des coquillages et des coquilles de noix de coco... Lorsque l'un d'eux vit l'Elfe en question, qui était presque a la sortie du village, il chuchota quelque chose a ses camarades avant de poser sa main sur le sol... Des étincelles vertes et brillantes sortirent de sa main pour s'enfoncer dans le sol, aussitôt il y eut un mouvement sur ce même sol, comme si une créature terrassière s'était dirigée vers le méprisable... Alors que ce dernier posa un pied sur le sol, une racine en émerga et entoura sa botte, ce qui le fit chuter lourdement dès qu'il tenta de faire un pas de plus...

La chute fut rendue encore plus ridicule lorsque les tresses de la victime vinrent s'abattrent sur sa tête, lui cachant ses yeux et lui brouillant la vue, et qu'il tombait dans un trou de Gnomes... Et les jeunes Elfes se mirent a rire, de leur rire hautain et noble, le rire d'un peuple qui se considérait depuis toujours comme supérieur aux autres...

Les plus anciens ne dirent rien, jetant encore des regards menaçants ou lourds de mépris sur le pauvre Elfe, qui se relevait péniblement tout en rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière ainsi que les Gnomes qui s'y était accrochés... Il reprit sa route, pressant le pas, alors que les jeunes Elfes riaient toujours...

Il arriva, assez vite, dans le temple... Ce bâtiment, ancien, était recouvert de lianes et de végétations par endroit. Elles sortaient par les trous dans les murs, se faufilaient partout ou elles le pouvaient... Le jeune Elfe eut un frisson de dégoût en apercevant des prêtresses de la Déesse-Mère, s'empiffrant devant les marches menant au sommet de la pyramide que formait le temple, tout en instruisant de tout jeunes Elfes...

Cette partie du culte de la Déesse, le fait que ses prêtresses profitaient de leur statut social pour pouvoir s'empiffrer en son "honneur" l'avait toujours révolté... Il détestait ces prêtresses, arrogantes, qui s'engraissaient dans une vie d'aise et de luxe...

L'une des Elfes le remarqua, alors qu'il entrait dans le temple... Elle venait de porter un fruit a ses lèvres, le jus qui en tombait dégoulinait sur son double-menton, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle s'adressa alors aux autres prêtresse qui l'entourait:

-Mes soeurs, dit-elle, voyez qui ose pénétré encore une fois dans notre temple sacré...

Tout en parlant, elle avait désigné d'un doigt gras et accusateur l'Elfe, qui était déja entré, mais que les autres prêtresses eurent le temps d'apercevoir...

-Lui? Bah... Quelle importance, qu'il entre dans notre temple ou non...

-En effet, même s'il est une honte ouverte a notre toute puissante déesse, il n'en reste pas moins un Elfe...

-Et les principes de la Déesse-Mère nous interdise de répandre le sang d'un des nôtres, quelqu'en soit la manière...

-De toutes façon, termina la dernière prêtresse, il ne représente rien pour nous, et il n'est qu'un fardeau passage qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être considéré...

Sur ces derniers mots, les Elfes se remirent a leur festin matinale, alors que les oiseaux commençaient a entonner leurs chants matinals, et que le soleil se levait, illuminant Clairéternel... Dans la bibliothèque du temple, un nombre impressionnant d'Elfes et de Fées, de tous âges et de toutes tailles, était au travail, classant des rouleaux de parchemins en fibre végétal, et et des breloques en tout genre, qui avaient une importance historique... Notre jeune et mal aimé Elfe, lorsqu'il entra, veilla a ne pas se faire voir.

Comme chaque jour depuis des années, il venait en ce lieu de savoir et de connaissance pour tenter de trouver, par tous les moyens, la solution au mal qui l'habitait depuis sa naissance et qui avait fait de lui un paria parmis les créatures magiques... La salle était immense, un rassemblement de balcons et de galeries en hauteur, reliées entre elles par des ponts en bambou ou en pierre...

Il y avait des statues un peu partout, représentant les fiers Elfes d'un passé lointain, dans des parures simples et portant des lames recourbées...

Mais il n'en avait cure... Sa seule préoccupation était un rouleau en particulier... Un rouleau spécial, qui devait lui donner enfin la clé qui résoudrait son problème...

En passant devant une allée, il entendit des Fées entrain de discuter dans un coin. Ce n'était pas des Fées ailées, comme celles qui volaient partout au dessus de lui, portant des parchemins a classer et de petits objets, eux aussi a classer. Non, c'était des Fées, belles et grâcieuse, au formes généreuses et aux cheveux colorés...

-Ma chère, disait l'une d'elle, pourquoi vous intéressez-vous autant a ces cristaux? Ils sont certes très décoratifs, mais ils ne servent a rien...

-Elle a raison, commença une autre, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous y intéressez... De plus, pourquoi semblez-vous vous souciez autant du continent? Nous n'avons rien a faire de ce qui s'y déroule...

-Mais, mes amies, termina enfin la jeune Fée... Pourquoi ne pas s'en souciez? Je vous signale que, ce continent, a connût la grâce de la magie lumineuse, autrefois. Et nous ne savons rien de lui, comme des colons Elfes qui s'y sont rendus... Pourquoi ne retournerions-nous pas là-bas? Cela pourrait s'avérer amusant... J'ai entendu parler d'une forêt, sur ce lointain continent, les autres Fées et les Gnomes pourraient parfaitement vivre...

La première Fée a avoir pris la parole avait les cheveux noirs, et des yeux d'argent, portant une robe blanche... La seconde était vétûe de rouge avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts... La dernière avait d'énigmatiques yeux bleus, portait du bleu et avait les cheveux bleus... L'Elfe jugea que, des trois, elle était non seulement la plus jeune, mais sans doutes aussi la plus intéressante, bien qu'elle soit certainement beaucoup plus âgée que lui même...

Sans s'attarder sur ses pensées, et laissant les trois créatures poursuivrent leur discussion, il rejoignit enfin son but... Après une longue ascenssion de plusieurs escaliers, il avait rejoint le rayon de la terrasse ou il venait régulièrement... Ce rayon était celui des "Contes et légendes des autres terres".

"Voila, comme d'habitude, pensa l'Elfe..."

Après une courte recherche, il trouva enfin l'objet de ses désirs... Un ancien rouleau de parchemin, datant de l'époque avant la "séparation", lorsque les Elfes de Clairéternel et de Verteselve ne formait qu'un seul et même peuple... Il l'avait trouvé depuis un bon moment, mais il avait dut utiliser d'autres rouleaux et tablettes pour pouvoir comprendre le complexe langage, un langage et une écriture ancienne...

Tout en examinant le rouleau de parchemin, il lisait a voix haute, mais assez basse pour que lui seul entende, les passages sur lesquels se posait son regard.

-"En ce lieu, Vert Val, il amena secrètement ses légions. Et nous le vîmes y bâtir un grand château, où s'installèrent ensuite des Humains, et dans les profondeurs du château, on le vit faire descendre un étrange artéfact"..."Et cet artéfact était, selon certain, une relique ancienne, remplie d'une magie impie et à laquelle furent ratachés ces monstruosité, qu'il appelait des "Incubateurs"...

C'était intéressant, très intéressant... Cet artéfact semblait, selon l'auteur des écrits, dotés d'une grande puissance. Une puissance qui donnerait beaucoup de pouvoir a celui qui saurait la contrôler... Il lisait avec avidité les récites que donnaient les anciens Elfes de ce "il"... Cet "Overlord" comme ils l'appelaient, et qui était devenu le maître de ce continent lointain.

-"Des villages rasés, des forêts brulées, des centaines d'innocents massacrés par ses bêtes immondes, ces "Larbins"... Et partout, une porte sinistre, reliant son château a ce qui était désormais son domaine..."

"Toute cette puissance, songea l'Elfe, contenue en un seul artéfact... Avec elle, je pourrais faire ce que je veux... Je pourrais avoir ce qui me revient de droit et ainsi, je pourrais accomplir mes rêves les plus fous..."

En effet, c'était tentant, très tentant... Et en son for intérieur, l'Elfe venait de prendre sa résolution...

Dans la Tour noire, les Larbins allaient se reposer au Puits de création, après une nouvelle et rude journée de labeur... Les gardes qui étaient assignés au escaliers menant aux Quartiers privés s'en allaient, leur relève n'allait pas tarder, et ils avaient tous envie d'une bonne bière naine avant de se coucher... C'est alors qu'une silhouette, fine et drapée de noir descendit furtivement les escaliers en question, attendant que les Larbins aient disparût das la cage d'escalier menant aux niveaux inférieurs... Elle les y suivit, mais prit une porte avant d'atteindre le Puits de création, cette porte menait aux portes et au pont suspendu...

La silouhette en question s'y dirigea, elle posa sa main sur une des portes, et les battants s'écartèrent sans que personne ne soit présent pour les manipuler, comme si l'incconu avait usé d'un sortilège pour les déplacer... Cet inconnu en question s'empressa de passer par le pont, alors que derrière lui les portes se refermaient en claquant... Une fois à l'autre bout du pont, la silhouette se tourna vers la Tour, que la lune éclairait, faisant briller les pointes de métal qui courronaient son sommet...

Le capuchon de la silhouette se rabattit, laissant tomber de longs cheveux, et faisant apparaître un visage, celui de la Maîtresse de la Tour noire... Une larme, discrète, coula sur son beau visage alors qu'elle observait le sommet de la Tour, se rappellant de son enfance qu'elle y avait passée aux côtés de sa soeur, de son père et de sa mère... Elle se souvenait des Larbins, qui avait servi son père puis son maître, l'Overlord perdu, son libérateur, son sauveur, son unique amour...

Une autre larme coula, plus large que la première, et elle l'essuya d'un revers de main avant de se tourner vers le chemin derrière elle, ce chemin qui menait vers le Sud, vers Abondance et le domaine maléfique... Elle vérifia le sac qu'elle tenait dissimulé contre elle, il contenait trois dagues, une arbalète et des vivres pour deux semaines... Elle vérifia égalemment son vêtement, une tenue de tissu dur et de cuir, assez souple pour permettre plusieurs mouvements et assez solide pour résistez au vent et aux autres intempéries... Elle était prête... Sans jeter un seul regard vers l'arrière, elle s'en alla, droit vers le sud, vers son destin...

"Il faut qu'il grandisse ailleurs que dans la Tour, pensa-t-elle... Il faut que quelqu'un rétablisse un tant soit peu d'ordre en ce monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: L'Exode commence.

Une nouvelle agitation règnait dans la Tour... Mais elle était l'exact opposé la précédente, car ce n'était pas dans la joie que les Larbins s'activaient, mais plutôt dans une panique, pour ainsi dire, totale.

Dans le Puits de création, la panique était égalemment totale et pure, tous les Larbins, de l'élite au nouveau-né, s'affairaient à une seule et unique tâche, même si les plus âgé la savait vaine... Leur idée: retrouver la Maîtresse, et ce quel qu'en soit le prix... Biscornu s'était placé dans la salle du trône, devant l'ancienne place, désormais vide, de l'Overlord.

Il gérait les recherches désespérées depuis cette place, et voyait fréquement des Larbins venir faire leur rapport, ce qui ne lui apportait rien d'autre qu'un légère espoir, espoir qui disparaissait immédiatemment dès que les Larbins corroboraient ses doutes... Personne ne parvenait a trouver la Maîtresse... Il était entrain de se ronger nerveusement les ongles, devant le trône... Les derniers Larbins allaient lui faire leurs rapports sans tarder, et tout autour de lui, d'autres Larbins s'étaient rassemblés, attendant avec une angoisse quelques peu exagérées le tout dernier rapport...

Le Larbin en question, celui qui devait porté le dernier rapport, n'était autre que le jeune Jaseux... Il revenait du Puits de création, le pagne de fourrure qui formait son seul vêtement était couvert de crasse diverses, comme ses griffes et ses oreilles pointues, alors que ses yeux jaunes et brillants parcouraient rapidement la salle du trône du regard, fixant tous les Larbins présent... Ces derniers, eux aussi, le fixait, leurs yeux luisants, même si les plus sensés se doutaient déja de la réponse...

Le jeune Brun finit, après un instant qui lui parût bien trop court, par arriver devant Biscornu et le trône... Ses frêles membres tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il se prenait de la peine à déglutir, malgré sa gorge sèche, et que le regard inquisiteur du vieux Brun qui lui faisait face était posé sur lui. Il parla alors, dans sa voix ont percevait toute sa déception:

-J'ai fouillé le vide-ordure des cuisines, dit-il d'une voix rauque, et je n'y ai trouvé aucune trace de la Maîtresse...

La déception était parfaitement lisible dans les regards de tous les autres Larbins, certains commençaient mêmes a se ronger leurs griffes... Biscornu, lui, se contenta de se tourner vers les élites, a qui il murmura:

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle est partie... Et elle doit maintenant être trop loin de la Tour pour qu'il soit possible qu'on la retrouve...

-Que doit-on faire, alors, Bisscornu? demanda Vrilleur, un des Verts les plus haut-gradés...

-Oui, que devons nous faire? c'était Bosco, un Bleu, qui venait de parler... Sans la Maîtresse et son enfant, nous n'avons plus de but...

-Enfant être unique, poursuivit Gibleux, si nous n'avons ni l'enfant, ni la Maîtresse, nous n'avons plus de buts dans la vie...

Les autres Larbins, tout autour d'eux, continuaient a se ronger les griffes, tout en claquant des crocs... Biscornu les fixa, tous, un moment avant de se tourner vers les quatre élites et de s'adresser à eux, sur un ton a peine audible:

-Dites aux autres de se préparer, nous devons quitter la Tour noire...

Le premier a réagir fût Bosco, le Bleu paraissait surpris d'une tel proposition, encore plus que les trois autres:

-Vous voulez que nous quittions la Tour, Biscornu? Vous êtes sûr d'avoir toute votre tête? Si nous abandonnons la Tour noire, nous nous exposerons a des risques énormes, car nous serons vulnérable...

-Bleu avoir raison, poursuivit Gibleux, si nous quittons Tour noire, nous être faibles et nous pouvoir subir attaques de n'importe quel ennemi... Pourquoi, alors, nous devoir quitter la Tour?

Biscornu se contenta d'hausser les épaules en leur répondant, tout en se tournant vers l'escalier qui amenait au Puits de création:

-Nous le devons... Les jeunes sont devenus trop mous, il faut leur rendre leur combattivité, leur rappeller leurs origines, et nous trouverons tout ce qu'il nous faut dans le Nord, à notre Tanière...

-La Tanière, Bisscornu? Mais elle est loin, très loin... Vous êtes le seuls a connaître sson mythe, ccette endroit d'ou jaillit le Premier des Larbins... Vous ssavez donc ou sse trouve cce lieux de légendes?

Le vieillard Brun se tourna vers Vrilleur, le Vert semblait perplexe, comme son acolyte Rouge Cocard, leurs queues battaient l'air nerveusement et des étincelles apparaissaient régulièrement sur les épaules et sur le torse du Rouge... Le Brun ne leur répondit pas, mais ce tourna vers le reste des Larbins assemblés devant le trône, la salle du trône en était pleine a craquer...

-Mes chers enfants, nous savons maintenant que notre dame n'est plus en ces murs... Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de rester ici, en ces lieux... Je propose donc que nous quittions la Tour, afin de trouver une forteresse mieux cachées et plus puissantes, pour que nous ne craignions plus aucun ennemis... Alors, Larbins, préparez-vous à un long voyage, nous partons pour le Nord!

La réaction des Bruns fut plutôt positive, vu qu'ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, les Rouges restèrent silencieux sans répondre de manière négative, les Verts aussi, mais les Bleus ne firent rien du tout... Sur un geste de Bosco, les guérisseurs se retirèrent dans le Puits, mais les autres restèrent en place, alors que le Bleu d'élite se retirait de sa place auprès des autres anciens... Biscornu regarda ce qu'il restait des Larbins, et parla:

-Bien, mes chers petits... Retournez dans le puits, faites vos baluchons, préparez vos armes, prenez des vivres... Le voyage sera long, nous devrons être prêt... Prenez aussi tout ce qui pourra être emporté, ici comme dans les quartiers-privés, il est hors de question de laissez quoique ce soit qui puisse être pris par des pillards après notre départ...

Il se drapa dans sa cape, élimé, qu'il avait raccomodé du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec des bouts de tissus et de laines épais... Il descendit du dais sur lequelle se trouvait le trône pour rejoindre le Puits de Création, alors que les Larbins le suivait du regard, Gibleux parla, d'une voix forte et tonnante pour donner son ordre:

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Au travail!

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les Larbins, Verts, Rouges et Bruns, se dispersent pour rejoindre le Puits, tandis que d'autres se dirigeaient vers la Forge, Rognon a leur tête, et que d'autres encore montaient vers les Quatiers-privés...

Quelques heures plus tard, la cour qui se tenait devant les portes étaient pleines a craquer, des centaines de Larbins s'y tenaient, les bras chargés... Les Bruns avaient pris des charrettes et les avait remplis de vivres, d'armes en tout genre et de tout ce qui était préciaux, comme les urnes, l'or, les bijoux, les armures de l'Overlord, mais surtout leurs incubateurs... Biscornu venait de descendre dans la cour, observant les Larbins qui s'armaient, il se tourna vers Bosco, qui était sur les marches menant auw escaliers de la Tour, entourés de Bleus en tenues de combat...

Le Brun regarda le Bleu, avant de parler:

-Ainsi donc, dit-il, vous préferez restez ici? Pourquoi?

-Par ce qu'il le faut, Maître, répondit Bosco... Moi et les miens, nous resterons ici, nous garderons la Tour noire et veillerons sur elle...

-Vous savez ce qui ce passera, si les Humains apprennent que l'Overlord n'est plus là... Et vous ne pourrez pas résistez a un siège de la Tour, vous n'êtes pas des guerriers...

-En effet, seigneur Biscornu, mais nous ne pouvons nous résoudre a laisser cette forteresse vide... Elle a habrité tant des nôtres, et ce depuis le Premier... Vous allez rejoindre la Tanière, pour préparez vos forces, et nous, nous veillerons jusqu'au moment ou la Tour pourra de nouveau être ce qu'elle est, un symbole du mal...

-Vous êtes sûr d'avoir fais le bon choix? Nous aurons besoin de vous, vous savez... Sans vous, les Bleus, nous ne pourrons ramener nos morts a la vie et nos rangs ne tarderont pas à être éclaircis...

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous laissez quelques Bleus...

Bosco siffla, et un Bleu, jeune mais portant déja son armure complète, sortit des rangs... Il se tourna vers Biscornu, et s'inclina, après en avoir fais de même avec Bosco...

-Ce jeune Bleu, Biscornu, se nomme Vito... C'est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments, et c'est pour ça que je veux qu'ils vous accompagnent dans le Nord, pour que vous ne nous oubliez pas dans la Tour...

Le jeune Bleu se tourna vers Biscornu pour ajouter:

-Je suivrais vos ordres à la lettre, seigneur Biscornu...

Le Brun observa le jeune Larbin qui lui faisait face avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Bosco.

-Bien... Vous avez fais votre choix, mais si vous venez a le regrettez, ce ne sera pas ma faute...

L'ancêtre se tourna vers la cour, tous les regards s'étaient aussi tournés vers lui, et il s'adressa à la foule tout en se dirigeant vers la porte:

-Maintenant, mes enfants, en avant...

Des Bruns ouvrirent les portes et la foule commença a quitter la Tour, lentement, la colonne s'ébranlait, les roues crissait et les Larbins devait se mettre a cinq ou quatre pour faire avancer ces chariots lourdements chargés... Biscornu, placé dans un des chariots, regardait tout autour de lui les Larbins, dont la foule s'étendait maintenant sur le pont entier...

Après que le dernier Larbin de la colonne, un Brun portant plusieurs sacs de vivres sur ces épaules et un tonnelet de bière calé sous le coude, soit passé, les Bleus refermèrent les portes, et les scellèrent d'une énorme barre de métal pour les verrouiller... L'Exode venait de commencer...

Plus loin, vers le Sud, dans une forêt, deux hommes s'approchait d'un arbre... Ils étaient tous les deux armés, le premier d'un gourdin clouté et le second d'une courte faux, les deux ne portait que des gueunilles en cuir...

Celui qui portait un gourdin, un petit homme au visage de rongeur, s'approchait un peu plus de l'arbre, piétinant au passage les cendres d'un feu éteint, il y avait une silouhette empaqueté dans une couverture élimée... Il se tourna vers son compagnon, qui ressemblait a un ours tout en muscles, qui se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation vers son petit collègue.

Ce dernier afficha un petit sourire avant de lever son arme et de frapper, le clou se plantant dans ce qui devait être la tête de sa malheureuse victime, mais il fut surpris de ne pas entendre un quelconque craquement d'os, ni le bruit d'une cervelle entrain de gicler, rien de ce a quoi il s'attendait... Il retira son arme, et en même temps il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait fais que transpercer une boule de mousse, il arracha la couverture et vit que ce n'était que de la mousse et du bois qui faisait office de victime...

-Eh, Luc, dit-il, c'est qu'un tas de mousse, ont s'est fait avoir...

-Je sais, pauvre crétin...

Cette voix... Celle qui venait de répondre au brigand, ce n'était pas celle de son camarade, elle était trop féminine pour ça... Il se retourna, et vit le dénommé Luc, ce dernier était face contre terre, un filet de sang coulait au bord de ses lèvres entrouvertes... Mais personne d'autre n'était présent autour de l'endroit, et le rat commençait a avoir peur... Il se dirigea rapidement vers son défunt compagnon et le retourna, cherchant une trace du coup qui avait été fatal à son compère, mais il n'y avait rien, sauf une tache de sang a l'emplacement d'un de ces omoplates, dans son dos...

Il regarda a nouveau autour de lui, mais il n'y avait toujours personne en vue... Il s'apprêta a partir, avant de se rendre compte qu'une personne se tenait derrière lui... Une femme, vraisemblablement, elle avait remis la cape qui avait fait office de couverture sur ses épaules, et le fixait, une petite arbalète en main et pointée vers la tête de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier venait de saisir son gourdin, mais n'avait pas le courage de s'en servir, son adversaire pouvait bien le tuer avant qu'il ne l'ai touché...

La femme le regarda un moment, avant de parler, d'une voix dure et tranchante:

-Vous vouliez me tuez, n'est-pas?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer la prise de ses mains sur son arme, tout en fixant la jeune femme et plus particulièrement son dos... Les buissons commençaient a s'agiter, et un homme en sortit, équipé comme les deux brigands et armés d'une fourche à deux dents, qui s'apprétait à frapper le dos de leur victime. À son grand étonnement, la victime en question se retourna brusquement, la corde de son arbalète se détendit et son carreau alla se planter dans le crâne du nouvel arrivant, qui s'effondra aussi sec alors que son compagnon fonçait droit sur la jeune femme, son arme levée...

Avant même qu'il n'ai touché sa cible, celle-ci ce retourna et, d'un coup de dague, elle trancha la pointe, qui alla lamentablement s'écraser au sol... Son agresseur recula d'un pas, regarda son gourdin inutilisable, puis se retourna vers la jeune femme... Avant de fixer, presque stupidement, son torse, ou elle venait de planter sa deuxième dague, tandisque son arbalète était à terre...

Alors que son ennemi s'éffondrait lui aussi, après qu'elle eut ôté sa lame de sa poitrine, elle se tourna vers son premier compagnon et commença à le fouiller, avant de fouiller les deux autres brigands. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressants sur aucun des trois, en toute logique elle amena les corps sur les reste de son feu de la veille avant d'y mettre le feu. Une fois les cadavres entrain de brûler, lentement, elle reprit son arbalète, ôta d'un coup le carreau logé dans le torse du troisième brigand, et ramassa ses affaires. Elle se remit ensuite en route, sans se retourner, et derrière des Loups venaient, attirés par l'odeur de chairs brûlées...

De l'autre côté de l'océan, alors que le jour s'achevait, une grande fête venait de commencer près du Temple de la Déesse-Mère, et les prêtresses commençaient déja à s'empiffrer, et les autres Elfes mangaient aussi, bien qu'avec plus de modération que les représentantes de leur divinité. Les Elfes mangeaient en bas des marches du Temple, alors que les Fées humanoides se trouvaient plus haut et que les simples Elfes, et dès qu'il y avait un morceau de nourriture qui touchait le sol, un Gnome jaillissait de son trou pour s'en saisir.

Personne ne surveillait plus ni la plage, ni les falaises qui servaient de protection pour l'île. Mais un Elfe s'y dirigeait, seul, une cape en lambeau posée sur les épaules... Il était rapide, s'approchant d'une barque en bambou, une des nombreuses barques de ce genre qui trempait tout autour de la plage... Il venait de la mettre à l'eau et de saisir sa pagaie, mais alors qu'il allait prendre le large, une voix attira son attention...

-Dis moi, jeune homme, que fais-tu?

Cette voix, il se tourna et vit, devant lui, un autre Elfe, comme lui, sauf qu'il portait un étrange chapeau, une sorte de bonnet tricolore... Il était tout près de lui, une main posée sur le tronc d'un palmier, et il le regardait avec un air de surprise...

-Ce que je fais, répondit le paria... C'est évident, pourtant, je prends le large...

-Tu prends le large? Tu comptes quitter notre île? Et pourquoi, je te prie, mon jeune ami?

Le paria se rapprocha , tout en dissimulant dans son dos sa pagaie et en fixant son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi? Tu oses me demander pourquoi? La réponse me paraît évidente, et tu devrais la comprendre aussi bien que moi, Florian...

-Ah? Je devrais comprendre? Si tel est le cas, ce que je comprend, c'est que tu t'es enfin décidé a faire ce que nous voulons tous depuis le début... Tu vais enfin quitter Clairéternel pour aller mourir ailleurs, et nous faire débarasser de ta présence... C'est parfait, alors, parceque tu sais bien que personne ne t'aime ici, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un insignifiant insecte...

Alors que "Florian" continuait, l'autre s'approchait encore, et lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'a un petit mètre de son compatriote, ce dernier acheva enfin son petit discour...

-Tu es encore plus pitoyable qu'un Humain...

Une lueur de colère jaillit alors dans les yeux du paria Elfe, et frappa Florian à la tempe, utilisant sa pagaie comme une massue...

Sur le coup, son compatriote Elfe recula de quelques pas tout en tombant sur le dos, près de l'eau, sur le sable froid... Son ami s'approcha, et se plaça au dessus de lui en lui prenant la gorge entre les mains, la lueur de colère était toujours présente dans ces yeux lorsqu'il commença a resserrer sa prise, ses mains devenant un véritable étau pour Florian, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer...

-Plus pitoyable qu'un Humain, dit l'Elfe... Tu as dis que j'étais plus pitoyable qu'un Humain? Pourtant, qui de nous deux est le plus pitoyables en ce moment, Florian?

Il resserrait toujours son étreinte, et l'eau de la marée commençait à monter, alors que des petites vagues trempaient les cheveux de son adversaire... Il le fixait, lui aussi, mais dans ces yeux on ne pouvait lire que la peur et la frayeur...

-Tu es comme les autres, Florian... Tu penses que parceque tu as de la magie, tu es intouchable, mais cette magie, tu ne peux l'utiliser dans ton actuelle situation... Et tu vas être le premier à payer pour touts ces siècles d'insultes...

La marée montait encore, elle atteignait la bouche de l'Elfe et il allait bientôt étouffer... Son compatriote approcha alors sa bouche de son oreille, pour lui murmurer:

-Cela ne te dérangera pas si je prends ton nom? J'ai toujours trouvé que "Florian Vertecoeur" sonnait bien, il devrait m'aller comme un gant... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, quand je me vengerais enfin des autres, toi, tu ne seras plus là...

D'une pression, il plongea encore plus profondément la tête de l'Elfe au bonnet dans les eaux froides, alors que les deux mains tentaient desespérément d'arracher les siennes à leur prise, mais elle était faibles, car leur propriétaire usait plus de la magie que de sa propre force physique, et il le regrettait amèrement...

Après plusieurs minutes, les bulles qui jaillissaient de la bouche de Florian disparurent définitivement, et ses mains devinrent flasques. Son assassin lâcha son coup et plongea une de ses mains dans l'eau pour lui ôter son bonnet, avant de l'enfiler, un sourire de satisfaction sinistre se desssinait sur son visage... Ce sourire était toujours là lorsqu'il mit définitivement la barque à flot, et qu'il se laissa emporter par le recul des vagues, se dirigeant lentement vers les Récifs, vers la sortie de Clairéternel, et vers son destin...


End file.
